love child
by lordbubbington
Summary: Quinn and Puck are having a baby, but the baby isn't Pucks.
1. Chapter 1

"Quinn? Quinn? Talk to me." The boy with the mohawk told the blond girl.

Quinn looked around, she spotted the boy she wanted to see. Sam Evans. Quinn whipped her eyes, and looked at Puck. "N-Noah. Im pregant!" Sam looked over at Quinn, only to see her crying to Puck. He hoped they had broke up, Sam loved Quinn. Little did he know, Quinn was pregant with his child.

All Quinn could think of was that night with Sam. The baby currently inside of her was made from love, something Puck hasn't gave her. Quinn knew it was wrong to cheat, but Sam and her were in the moment.

_Sam rubbed Quinn's bare arm. Quinn was crying, Puck and her had a fight. "He, He said that he loved me. B-But he cheats on me with Rachel! Sam, I love him but..." Quinn never finished her sentence, she just looked at Sam and looked in her lap._

_"Quinn, Puck is the bad boy of the school. 'You can't tie him down'" Sam quoted the other boy. Quinn looked up, apparently Puck hadn't told her that. More tears came down, she cried into Sam's shoulder._

_"S-Sam, I... I love you." Quinn looked up at the blond male. Quinn's hazel eyes were rimmed red, her eyes bloodshot. _

_"You don't mean that, Q." Sam knew she couldnt mean that, Puck was his best friend, but he loved Quinn. _

_"Sam, Ive loved you since you moved here from Tennessee. Ever since you were twelve you wanted to be the popular guy that was quarterback on our football team, but you hate football just as much as you hate math and history. You love science, because it always changes, and you love to read but can't because of your condition." Quinn smiled through the tears. "You dyed your hair blond with lemon juice when you were 14 so you could be cool for us in Ohio! You love the beach and you love the snow, but you don't like a snowy beach. And you have been my best friend since freshman year, Sammie Evans!" Quinn giggled and looked into his eyes._

_Something in Quinns body was telling her to go for it, Just kiss him. Quinn leaned into Sam, and met his lips. Quinn moved atop of Sam and slow let her tounge guide its way into Sams mouth. Exploring Sams mouth with her tounge, Sam doing the same for her._

_Quinn pulled away. "Sam, I want you. I want you in me." Sam never thought them words would come out Quinn Fabray's mouth. She pulled off her cheerios top and through it on Sams floor. Thank god his parents weren't home. Quinn had on a red bra, Sam studied her skin. She had a small brown freckle on her left breast._

_Sam moved his shirt off his body, and went for the snap on Quinn's bra. Asking if she was positive on doing this, Quinn just nodded and let her bra fall between the two of them. Sam grinned causing Quinn to giggle. Sam flipped Quinn over on his bed so he was on top. He moved his mouth onto her lips, slowly making his way to her neck, then chest. _

_Sam sucked on Quinn nipple, using his free and to play with the other one, earning good moans from Quinn. He pulled his head up and looked in Quinns eyes. Quinn was unbuckling his belt, loop by loop. She finally got to his zipper, pulling in down, revealing his Star Wars boxers. _

_Quinn snorted, "Really Sam?" Sam shrugged._

_"I didnt think anyone was gonna see them." He looked at Quinn, realizing she was staring at his bulge biting her lip. Quinn pulled his pants all the way down, Sam kicking them off the bed. Quinn moved her hands down to the hem of her skirt, pulling it off her body along with her panties. Sam looked down, and thought it was impossible to get any harder but it happened. _

_Quinn grinned and pulled his boxers down. Sam reacted with a shiver when the cold air hit his member. Quinn bit her lip and whisper to Sam, "Im ready when you are." Quinn winked._

_Sam grinned and guided his way into Quinn. Stoping after, to ask if he hurt her. Quinn shook her head 'no' and they continued._

_Sam started to pick up speed, hearing Quinn's moans was causing this speed. Everytime Quinn moaned, Sam went faster. "God, Sam." Quinn screamed out. Sam was on top of Quinn sweaty and grunting as he went in and out of her. "Y-yes! Sam!" Quinn moaned._

_"Q-Quinn. Q... uhh." He started going slower, trying to last inside of Quinn before letting himself go. "Quinn. I-Im coming." He picked up his speed and hit his orgasm, as did Quinn._

_Quinn threw her head back against Sams Avatar pillows. "God, SAAAM!" Quinn screamed, feeling her eyes roll to the back of her head. _

_Quinn felt Sam shoot inside of her, adding to the pleasure. _

Quinn snapped out of it, she was getting aroused and crying more. "Quinn, Ill take care of it babe." Puck assured her, lying through his teeth. He loved Quinn but he loved Rachel more.

They heard the bell ring. "Im gonna skip classes for the rest of the day, Puck. I'll text you?" Quinn looked to where Puck's vision was set, on Rachel. Quinn cleared her throat and walked away, wiping away the tears and making her way to her car.

Quinn looked through her contacts, Noah. Right underneath his name was Sam. Quinn sighed and let out a few more tears. "How will I tell Sam?" Quinn questioned herself.

Quinn sat in silence, rubbing her tummy, talking to the growing child in her. "Puck will love you baby, He isn't your real daddy but he'll love you." Quinn remembered all those times with Noah, He was always so careful. He wore a condom everytime, he went slow, he took his time on her. Quinn sighed again. Noah was careful. Puck believes that he got her pregant while wearing protection. "He can never know the truth." Quinn shook her head and turn on the small car, thinking music might sooth her.

"You're having my baby, what a lovely what of saying how much you love m-" Quinn switched the radio, "Isn't she lovely, Isn't she wonderful." Quinn groaned and turned off the radio.

* * *

><p>I missed Beth so I brought her back in a new way, well this baby isn't gonna be beth but its similar. So I love fabrevans and i love quick but fabrevans will always win in my heart. This story is M-RATED for a reason. Sex, drugs, and alcohol. If you have any ideas for this story feel free to mention them, i dont bite!<p>

Review please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn managed to make it a week around school without someone asking if she was okay. Quinn changed her attitude after her cry-fest in her car. She was preparing herself for the names she'd get, Preggers, Fat girl, Slut, Whore. As Quinn walked into William McKinley high on this Friday morning something was up. "Hi!" Quinn said to Sam, "It's the big football game tonight, you excited or nervous?" Quinn flatted out her cherrios skirt.

"Is it true?" Sam looked at her in the eyes. He was serious, almost like he could snap at any moment.

"Uh, is what true? That Finn fell in glee club last night? Cause thats totally true, he fell straight on his f-"

Quinn was interruped by Sam, "Your pregant." Quinn put her head down, wishing this was a dream.

"Yes... But Sam, I love you." Sam was angry at this point, not like Puck was.

"Yet, you say you love me, but get knocked up by Puck? Plus, you date Puck even though you love me and had sex with me. Quinn you need to get your thoughts in order!" He walked away, Quinn tried to follow him but he ran from her straight to the football field.

Quinn wandered around the school, deciding not to go to first period. Quinn found a bench, and sat down. She had to get her thoughts together, thoughts about Sam, Puck, and Rachel?

Rachel was a problem that was good but bad. She loved Puck, and occasionaly had sex with Puck which Quinn just recently found out. But then again Rachel was Quinn's enemy, every boy Quinn had it seemed like Rachel wanted, Finn, and Puck are examples.

Then she thought about her baby, would it be a boy or girl? Would it have blond hair? Would it have Sam's lips? How will Sam's parents respond to this? Or how would her parents respond to this? Slowly the tears came back, falling slowly then progressing into a heavy flow. Quinn quickly got up and ran out the doors to her car.

Quinn made it to the park, no kids were here which was odd. She got out of her car and walked over to the pond, taking a sit on the grass. "Quinn, you need to pull yourself together." Quinn tried to motivate herself but it wasn't working, tears filled her eyes. She pulled out her phone and began to text someone.

_To Sam._

_Meet me at the park on haywood rd, I need to talk to u. Its important Sam._

Quinn struggled to press send, finally giving in and clicking the button.

Quinn bought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her legs. Now she waited for a reply, it will probably be a 'no' or 'fuck off' so she just prepared herself for whatever was about to happen. Then she heard it, her phone.

_From Sam._

_Fine, ill b there in bout 10 min. it better not be some b.s Q. _

Quinn smiled to herself, he was coming, and the truth was about to come out. Sam Evans was the dad of her unborn child and he was gonna know about it.

Quinn sat quietly until she heard the muffled sound of Sam's truck, she attempted to pull herself together.

"Hello?" Sam's voice was directly behind her.

She moved her head to make sure it was him, "Sit."

"As I said, this better be important, I'm skipping my air and space class." He took a seat on the grass next to her. "So whats up?"

Quinn felt her face get hot, she began to get knots in her stomach. "Uh... Sam? I'm... Um. Pregant... but you know that." Sam knitted his eyebrows together. "Shit, um. I mean, I'm pregant with _your baby_." Quinn spit the words out, then she felt the tears come but held them back, she looked at Sam. His eyes scared and full of worry.

"Quinn. I-I'm sorry, but it can't be mine. You and Puck are active? Yeah, you are. He tells me." Sam was confused and she could tell by the way he was rambling on and on. "It couldn't of been mine. Quinn? Puck and you fuck, you probably don't use condoms!"

Quinn was screaming in her mind, "Sam, we use a condom every time. He goes slow, its your child. We fucked, we didn't use a condom, and look what happened. Sam I love you, and I promise its your baby!" Quinn was desperate for him to understand the truth. "Please believe me, Sam. I dont want to raise this baby with Puck, he wants Rachel anyway, I want you. I want you to help me raise it, Please Sam. For the baby... _please._" Quinn's voice was broken, tears had already begin to fall down her fair cheeks, causing her nose and eyes to get red and puffy.

"Th... This is to much. Right now. I'll talk to you later Quinn." He stood up, wiped the grass off his pants and got to his car.

Quinn quietly cried into her knees, Sam watched Quinn from inside his truck, realizing what he did wrong. He was just nervous, and confused about the situation. Sam loved Quinn, but he didn't know how to deal with this news. He wanted the baby with Quinn, but not like that. How was she gonna break it to her parents? Would I be there all the babys life? Should I even care about this baby? Sam came up with the conclusions and got out of his truck.

He walked to the slightly pink colored haired girl and sat back down next to her. "Quinn, I want to be in 'its' life." Quinn's head shot up, her eyes bloodshot. "I want to be with you, I dont care about the rumors soon, or Puck. I want you, I want all of you." He pulled Quinn's face to his and kissed Quinns lips.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, its short. -_- sorry again. But review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_So I decided to update love child a little more faster than my other stories, sorry ive abandon one of my storys, (the tale of two tails) but ive had a lot on my plate, with school and (soon to be) surgery, I haven't had time to write. _

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Weeks had passed since Quinn told Sam about their baby, She hadn't told Puckerman yet though. _Noah will find out from someone, probably that Rachel girl. _Quinn saw Kurt and nearly darted, "Hey fashionista, whats up?" Quinn smiled, and Kurt paused.

"Looking for my hairspray online, my beauty supply store discontinued it. Disaster, utter disaster it is." Quinn giggled, Kurt always reminded her of Meryl Streep in 'The Devil wears Prada' except nicer and more fashionable.

"Can you keep a secret? Like don't tell anyone. At all!" Quinn had changed her mood from excited to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Quinn, seriously? Who would I tell?" Quinn trusted Kurt and let out a deep breathe.

Quinn pulled Kurt to the side of the hallway, "Im pregant, but Noah isn't the father." Surprise struck Kurts face.

"Oh my god, baby shower! Baby, or babies!" He was clapping until Quinn smacked his arm. "Wait, if Puckerman isn't the babydaddy, _who is?_"

Quinn gulped, "_Sam_."

"Quinn. You and Trouty mouth... Hmm... I see a cute blond baby, with a small nose and big fishy lips. Odd but cute, I'm happy for you Quinn. I have to be going now, bye!" He walked away and joined arms with Rachel. "You'll never believe this, Quinn's pregant!" Kurt squealed, and didn't even realize what he had just spilled.

Quinn made it through to lunch, she finally got to see Sam. "Hi, you look beautiful today." He whispered in Quinn's ear, making sure Puck wasn't watching. Quinn smiled and mouthed out 'thanks' and licked her lips.

Quinn looked around the room for Puck or Rachel, knowing she'd she him no matter what. She came up blank, not finding a trace of Berry or Puckerman, until she heard the yelling. "Puckleberry fight outside!" Tina whispered, causing both Sam and Quinn to jump up and run to the hall. Outside the two doors that led to the red and white hallways was the boy she was looking for yelling at the short brown haired girl she hated. Quinn gulped, listening to the fight. Rachel and Puck just stood there arguing, not noticing who was watching.

"You got Quinn pregant! You _fucking dick, _you said you loved me. Does that mean anything to you Noah?" Quinn looked at Sam. He had a confused look on his face, then he clenched his jaw.

"I don't care about Quinn, like I care about you. I was always safe with Quinn, Condoms and shit. Do you think I want this baby with Quinn? _No, I don't._" Quinn stepped back, and took a deep breath, holding in the tears.

"Dude, enough!" Sam pushed Puck back against the lockers, where Puck finally saw Quinn. The tears had begun to fall, a single strand at a time. Puck felt bad, but it was the truth, he had finally admitted it to himself and the rest of the school. "Puck, you should be ashamed of yourself. The baby isn't even yours." Sam's just let the word slip out, it sounded so easy coming from Sam. Quinn just bit her lip and looked away.

"So you're Susan? Quinn, Sam is Susan? You fucked Ken? Fine. Quinn, keep the baby okay. Keep it with Sam, since you were trying to lay this responsiblity on _me_." Puck let the harsh words roll off his tounge, Quinn watched through the tears how his muscules clenched when he yelled at her, getting angrier and angrier. "I dont ever want to see you two again, keep your fucking baby. I dont want to be in your life ever again, _you heartless bitch_!" Puck spat and walked away leaving Rachel, and Quinn in tears, and Sam out of breath.

Sam walked up to Quinn and shook his head, he made a disgusted look at Quinn and opened his mouth. "I thought you told him. I thought _we_ talked about this, Quinn. Its fucking stupid that I have to put up with dumb shit like that. Maybe Puck's right, maybe you are a heartless bitch. Quinn, you need to get your life together, and _grow up_." Quinn looked at her feet and watched Sam walk away. All that was left was the two crying girls.

"Would you like to put in your voice also Berry?" Quinn asked, "You always like the last word, even though you did cause this."

Rachel looked up at Quinn and took three big steps toward her. "No, Quinn. You caused this." Rachel wiped away a few tears, and grabbed Quinn's hand. "But I sort of helped this mess so come. I'll help you get cleaned up."

They walked to the bathroom, no talking, just letting them both organized their thoughts. Quinn looked in the mirror and groaned, then feeling a pain in her stomach. "Shit." She ran into the stall, allowing herself to hit the floor and spill her lunch into the toilet. Rachel came up around her, holding her hair.

"Im sorry for you Quinn." Rachel was being nice, for once.

Quinn flushed, and got Rachel to help her up. "Thank you. I needed this after today." Rachel gave a confused look and backed away to let Quinn out of the stall. "A friend." Quinn turn on the water, and began to wash her face off. Rachel handed her two paper towels. "Why are you being so nice though?"

Rachel looked Quinn in the eyes. "Quinn do you remember freshman year?" Quinn nodded, "Well I remember us being friends, um... Some what friends. I got slushed and you were there to clean me up and brush me off. Well I can do that for you know, kinda like karma."

Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel. "Why did we ever stop hanging out?" Quinn walked over to the trash bin and threw out the used towels.

"You became popular, and started dating Puck while I sang showtunes. Im sorry about Puck though." Rachel added, now making Quinn remember Middle School.

"You can have him." Quinn looked at her feet and back up to Rachel, "Noah-Puck, I mean. I don't love him. I love Sam. " Rachel smiled, and hugged Quinn. "Now that I'll be kicked off the cheerios, I need new clothes. Come shopping with me, lets ditch school for the rest of the day. You with me Berry?" Rachel giggled and nodded.

Quinn and Rachel walked arm and arm out the bathroom to the main doors of McKinley high to leave, when confronted by Coach Sylvester. "Quinn Fabray, its a shame. You got pregant and now are friends with the jew, can you go any lower? Q, Im shamed to say-"

"You're off the cheerios? I thought you'd say that, well im quitting. I miss regular clothes and my uniform was squishing my baby bump." Quinn grinned and walked pass Coach Sue, like no problem.

Quinn and Rachel made their way to the mall, buying clothes from the best show, Rachels was Claires or Toys R Us. "Quinn, you should get something for you and Sam. You two do have a baby on the way, plus he is mad at you so I know how to smooth it over!" Rachel grabbed Quinns hand and ran to the nearest Victoria Secret.

Quinn looked up the walls, seeing all the different bras, and panties. "Rachel, um... I can't be seen here, Im preggers!" Rachel grinned.

"Its fine, Q! Sam will love it, when is your mom outta town next?" Rachels face looked as if she was planning some naughty freak show in her mind.

"Tonight, actually. Bible study with the boyfriend, They're going to New York for it. Few days off finally!" Quinn was on a personal high until Rachel snapped her out of it.

"Quinn, Focus! You have to invite Sam over, tell him you want to explain things, then wow him!" Rachel grinned. "It will be perfect!"

"And you honestly believe this will work?" Quinn raised a eyebrow.

"Yepp. Come on Q!" Rachel pulled Quinn to the lacy pantie and bra sets, they browsed through the various outfits until they found the perfect set. "Q get it! Its adorable and it will look _hot_!" Quinn giggled and nodded.

They checked out at the register and decided on food, since neither of them really ate. They got two slices of pizza and sat down. "Thanks for today Rach. It helped! Should I text him now?" Rachel -mid bite- nodded, and giggled. Quinn followed as told and pulled out her phone, she found Sams number and pressed new message,

_To Sammy:_

_I want to talk tonight, mom is gone. plz cum ovr, i need 2 tlk srs. Q_

Quinn hit send, and looked up at Rachel who was finishing up her pizza. "Done!" She smiled and finished eatting. They got up and threw out their trash, "So Rach, where to?" Quinn asked.

"Um, home! Dads are gonna be pissed if I dont get home soon, just drop me off at school so I can get my car." Quinn just nodded and walked for the exit.

They found Quinns car and got in. "Has Sam texted back?" Quinn shrugged and grabbed her phone.

_From Sammy:_

_fnie. wut tme. _

Quinn smiled at his cute mistakes, and began to text back.

_To Sammy: _

_7? is that good timing._

Quinn sat her phone down, and look at Rachel. "You ready to roll." Quinn was all smiles, Rachel looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh, yeah. Q? Did you get some good news?" Rachel asked in confusion.

Quinn nodded and giggled, putting the car in reverse. "Yepp. Sammy is coming tonight." Quinn backed out safely and made her way back to McKinley High. Quinn stopped when she saw Rachels champane colored car, as Rachel called it her 'gold star car'. "Bye Rach, i'll text you tonight." She hugged Rachel and they said their goodbyes.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

_Lots of Faberry in this chapter! Its kinda short but in the next chapter Quinn will show Sam what she got at Victoria Secret *wooo* I kinda want to make it a surprise, so it might take a while to update the next chapter but i wont forget about my fabrevanics3 _

_Review Please!_


End file.
